Pa Nguyen
Pa Nguyen is a minor, recurring character in BoJack Horseman. He is first seen in ''Live Fast, Diane Nguyen'''' in [[Season 1|'Season 1']]. Physical Appearance Pa Nguyen was an overweight Vietnamese man. He had thinning grey hair, and wore a red shirt that had white sleeve cuffs and a blue collar with three blue stripes on each sleeve, and it read "''Go Team" in white letters. He also wore blue jeans and grey sneakers. He is first seen as a corpse in his debut. His skin is a pale yellow-grey, he has wrinkles under his eyes and lines around his mouth. He had crude drawings on his face courtesy of his son's, including a penis, a mustache, and the words "Jeter sucks!" In ''The BoJack Horseman Show'', he is seen for the first time, alive in 2007. He was shown to have had yellow-ish skin, he has slightly less wrinkles, from the time of his death. In a flashback to Diane's teen years; his first speaking role in the 90s, shows him with thinning, shaggy dark brown hair, and had a normal skin tone. He wore a green t-shirt with white trim that read "BOSTON ATHLETICS" in white letters on the front, and dark blue jeans. Background History Pa Nguyen was a Vietnamese man, the verbally abusive father of Diane Nguyen, and the head of the Nguyen family. In his daughter Diane's words he was a "mean, sadistic alcoholic who never supported anything she did and actively delighted on seeing her fail." Nobody in his family, seemed particularly grieved by his loss, and just wanted his body out of the family home. He died in his sleep in 2014. His sons made the discovery, after playing a prank of doodling his face, before they realized he was dead. As a result, his body rotted for hours. Diane organizes, what turns out to be a pointless funeral, as her mother and brothers had his body chummed to be thrown at Derek Jeter (much to Diane's shock and horror). He was Pa's alleged rival, though it is doubtful Derek Jeter was aware of Pa's existence, therefore an entirely one-sided rivalry. In his chummed state, he rolls towards Derek Jeter who is aiding an old lady cross the street, practically knocking them over. The container is then lost somewhere in Boston. Season 1 In ''Live Fast, Diane Nguyen'','' BoJack and Diane travel to New York to meet with Pinky Penguin, where he has relocated to avoid creditors while waiting for BoJack to finish his book. During their meeting, Diane receives a call from her brother about their father's passing. She is unfazed, much to BoJack's surprise, and she asks BoJack to come with her to Boston to pay respects—before heading back to Los Angeles. When Diane arrives at her family's home in Boston, her family is revealed to be crass, rude, and obsessed with sports. So much so, that they had not taken the time to arrange a funeral, or remove their father's corpse from the living room. Diane resigns to taking responsibility for their father's funeral, while BoJack meets the family and readily makes friends with them, since he had previously wished for brothers; having grown up as an only child. After Diane makes arrangements to throw her father a funeral, none of her family show up, and her father's corpse is absent. It turns out her family is lounging at a bar. They had chummed their father's corpse, with the intent to throw his remains in the face of their hated baseball rival team's star, Derek Jeter. Calling Diane a big shot for getting upset at their low expectations, BoJack tactlessly defends Diane by bluntly describing her career and living situation, saying she is not a big shot. Diane then flies into a rage, driving off with the truck, holding her father's chummed remains. BoJack finds Diane at the city dump, where he consoles her, by telling her the ways he appreciates her. He reassures her, that she does not need to find closure or appreciation from her family, since they are horrible to her. She should concentrate on moving forward, focusing her life on where she's living, and simply not go back to her family. 'Season 3' '''Pa' is also seen in the background, when Diane is talking to her mom, Ma Nguyen; in a flashback from 2007 'in the episode [[The BoJack Horseman Show (episode)|''The BoJack Horseman Show]]. '''Season 5 He is seen talking to a teenage Diane, in a flashback from ''The Dog Days Are Over'','' when she is questioning their family's cultural roots. Trivia * Like his wife, his real first name is never revealed. * He and his wife are similar to Butterscotch and Beatrice Horseman in that they are verbally abusive toward their children. * Despite the abuse he gave Diane, she lied to BoJack to get him to open up while writing their book, she claimed she once sat on a roof and looked at the stars with her father. * [[The Dog Days Are Over|''The Dog Days Are Over]], reveals he was a tenure professor of Vietnamese History, at Tuffts University. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Nguyen Family